


An Old Fear

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor hated boats...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Fear

Connor hated boats.

More to the point, he hated the idea of _Abby_ being on a boat. After all, the last time she had been on a boat, he had almost lost her forever.

It was a memory that was never going to go away. When it happened, they didn't even know that the mercreatures existed or that they were what had been attacking people. To be honest, they hadn't even known what they were looking for. As far as they had known, they were searching for another shark like the one that had almost killed Jenny. One moment the three of them were on the boat as Cutter was searching the water. The next thing he knew, something had grabbed Abby out of the boat and had disappeared beneath the dark water. They weren't able to find her and when he called for help, he could see in Stephen's eyes that he didn't hold out much hope, either. One of the divers later told him that if she was found, they would only be bringing back her body.

When they were focused on chasing the Kaprosuchus down along the docks, Connor hadn't really given much thought to the water or the boats. He was thinking about how they were going to catch this thing, while at the same time keeping his old mate safe and out of harm's way. Then on the communications through the earpiece Matt had handed him, he heard Abby's voice telling them that the creature had gone into the water. Hearing those words, he felt the first tightening of fear in his chest.

"I'm on it," Abby said and it sounded like she was running.

Connor didn't like the sound of that. He frowned and looked at Matt. "What does she mean, she's ' _on it_ '?"

From the look on his face, Matt didn't know what Abby meant, either, and then over the earpiece, Connor heard a sound that caused his breath to catch.

It was the sound of a small boat motor.

Abby was on a boat chasing a prehistoric monster through the water.

 _Again._

He could lose her to something in the water again -- and this time he knew without a doubt that it would kill him. He survived it once, he wouldn't survive it again. He wouldn't _want_ to survive it again.

Connor bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from yelling at Matt to go faster. Giving into his rising panic wouldn't do any of them any good. No matter how much he wanted to yell, to somehow make them get to Abby faster and before anything might go wrong, he managed to keep himself under control. Barely. He tried to focus on keeping his breathing calm even while his mind was begging anyone that might hear to keep Abby safe.

It seemed to take forever to get to the cargo ship. It wasn't until he saw with his own eyes that she was off the water and safe that Connor was able to breathe normally again.


End file.
